The Broken Dream of Love
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Heero looks back at his relationship with Rei and the inners after the death of Usagi and Duo. The GW gang is sent to Japan to befriend the scouts to trick them into drawing close to them so they could kill them. the problem is love got in the way.
1. Broken Dream of Love

-1**Disclaimer I do not own GW or SM nor it's characters.**

**The Broken Dream of Love**

Rei stared at Heero with the most hate one could have for someone. Tears stormed down her eyes as she ran over to a lone body on the ground. She lifted the body upright to as her blue haired companion that was in even more shock then she was. Makato ran over to the one on the ground and laid her pointer finger on her wrists then onto her neck and realized her worst fear: Usagi was dead.

Makato lifted her head up trying not to cry and shook her head while only mouthing the words:" The Princess is dead!" Anger filled the heart of the thunder using soldier as she ran up to Trowa with it being evident that she now wanted to kill him for what he did. "How could you! How… " She sobbed as her words were choked out as she landed a punch right to his face as he feel back surprised by the girl's strength.

The whole time this was occurring Rei had said nothing, did nothing, and not a tear fell down her eyes. She was in a state of shock. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Heero nor any of his friends but she let her guard down. Now… she had her princess laying on the ground, dead because she was foolish enough to fall in love. He was no different from her father, no, he was worse than her father… "Heero, you damn fool!" Rei screamed out. "I trusted you, told you everything. You said you weren't like other men… you said you loved me. But, now… I see the truth behind those blue eyes of yours." Rei stood up finally looking into Heero's guilt filled eyes.

"Rei, I'm sorry," Heero finally found the ability to speak to her though he couldn't find the ability to look into her eyes.

"I LOVED YOU! YOU… YOU! I HATE YOU… hate you so much. I don't ever want to see you, again." Rei looked into the eyes of the man that at one time she thought about bearing kids with, marrying, and spending the rest of her life with when she became Queen and one of the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo. She didn't want to believe her eyes, nor her heart. He still loved him but he hurt her so bad. "Tell me, did you hate me that much? DID YOU?"

Heero grabbed onto her, not wanting to believe her words as Rei cried into his chest but suddenly stopped and pulled away from him with her fiery arrow pointed towards Duo," You want to take someone I'm close to then I'll take your best friend away! Mars Flame…"

Duo stood there wishing that she would kill him. It hurt him bad enough as it was that Usagi was dead, and it was all his fault. Everything went in slow motion for a moment in time as everyone watched in horror as the fiery arrow burned through his skin and tore apart his flesh. After realizing what she did and how she was n better than them, all she could was run while Minako and Ami ran after.

Makato watched in pity as she was the cold demeanor of Heero fall into one of melancholy.

Heero fell onto his knees as he dropped next to his best friend who lied beside his 'angel.' He couldn't believe what had happened. Nobody could. Everything that happened for the last few months went so fast. He didn't kill Usagi… sure it was planned to have them all killed but things changed. Plans hadn't gone the way they planned; they fell in love with celestial beings that they were supposed to kill.

How did this happen? Why did any of them become that attached to the enemy? All he could do was ponder over these questions as he picked up the body of Duo off the ground as Wufei picked up the blonde while neither one of them spoke.

Quatre stared at the spot where the two had died until he felt like someone was watching him. This is one mission that was completed that they hated and actually never really completed… it didn't make sense but the story behind why this happened will.

**Author's Notes**_: It's 2:34 am and I'm writing this. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Criticize if you must because that'll be the only way I will improve._

_The rest of the chapter will be what ld up to this._


	2. The Mission

The truth could never be known through only one's point of view because, in truth, there may be a thousand things that people may think is the truth and all but one being false. In a story where there so many people involved, it takes someone who saw it all, who witnessed it all... to tell everyone else of that story.

Sometimes to believe a lie is much easier than accepting the truth of a situation. Everyone wants to believe whatever that would give them comfort and whatever acceptable answers for why things happened – even if they do not quite believe what is said.

No matter what has been said, there is one thing that no one could change… the way things turned out because everyone's actions. The heart that hasn't forgiven itself, the broken heart, and the broken dream of love… it'll never change.

**United States**** ( Washington D.C.) **

**Gundam's Mission Room **

**6:30am- 8:00am **

Duo walked into the dark room, almost falling over the technician whom stooped over, fixing something. He played it off as if he never almost fell and kept walking into the room, wondering why they tended to make the room so dark when they were giving them new missions.

What, did they want to make it seem more important with it being dark? All it did was make him stumble over stuff. Did they think it made governmental operations seem any more mysterious than it already was? He went on thinking about possible stupid reasons why it was kept so dark until he head the grunt of his old pal hero who watched him like an eagle stalked its prey.

"Duo," A gruff man spoke from a higher platform with his chin held high, "You're late." He stared at the braided with a cold look as the bishounen walked to join the group. He stood next to Heero and smiled, who in reply grunted out of annoyance.

"Hiya Hiiro!" He exclaimed, not thinking about the fact that he was already thirty minutes late.

Quatre, noticing the expression of the gruff man in front of them, quickly tried to shut Duo up so that they hear about their new mission. "Mr. Furtivo** 1**, you may start… Duo won't cause anymore problems," he uttered to the Russian man in front of him.

The Russian man nodded in annoyance. "Do you see this picture that I have in front of you?" He asked, pointing to a giant picture that filled the whole wall behind him that showed a picture of the sailor warriors.

Duo licked his lips and smiled when saw the picture, wondering exactly what this had to had to do with the new mission.

"You're showing us onnas… what you think it's worth waking me up to see onnas." Wufei chirped, stepping back… his face showing of annoyance. "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" There was no point for him to be there if this was what he called important, showing beautiful woman for everyone's enjoyment.

"He is not showing it to you for nothing." A young man said as he walked in, his hazel eyes not showing many emotions as he brushed passed the Wufei and nearly knocked over Heero though not without hearing a gun cock from behind him. "Excuse moi, Heero… no need to be so hasty on using your gun … donnez un fusil à un garçon et il joue avec cela comme c'est un jouet. " **2 **

It was no secret that the young teen who had just walked in was not very fond of Heero. No one else caused any problems with the handsome hazel eyes boy because of his status and the fact that sir Furtivo had found him to be the greatest thing that ever hit the earth. The caramel skinned boy walked up to the man who had been speaking before and handed him a manila folder and then walked to the other side of the room joining his older brother to sit down with him.

"AH thank you, this would be rather helpful."

Heero could not help but wonder what the young teen had given him, he didn't trust neither one of them. He didn't find it a coincidence that the man changed his last name to mean 'sneaky.'

"Oh and back to why you're here." The man smiled his sneaky little grin and continued to say, "these so-called onnas are your next mission… we have gotten word from the governor of Japan that he wants to rid of these girls. Sir Hino feels that they are getting too powerful and might one day choose to be our enemies rather than our allies."

Wufei chuckled. 'These onnas… can they even be a worthy opponent?' He thought to himself, almost feeling the need to crack up in the man's face. He was bananas is he truly thought some onnas could cause them any trouble… what were they going to do… use their beauty to blind men to become their slaves!

'BURNING MANDALA!' Everyone looked up upon hearing those words. In the screen, it showed of Sailor mars using her famous seven rings of fire attack. Wufei stopped chucking and was speechless. How could a human do anything like that? The video kept on playing, showing the battle before the final battle of Mistress 9.

Every gasped save Heero, of course.

"Excuse me, sir, if they powers like that… then how'd you expect for us to rid of them?" Quatre asked reasonably.

"I don't." The man chuckled as he looked to where the caramel skinned boy had sat with his brother. "Haji, you, and your brother… are going with them."

"W-wh-what!" Haji exclaimed, his handsome face contorting in ways that usually were not possible. He frowned and looked at Heero with a look of annoyance.

"Sir, that doesn't answer my question," Quatre said, his patience running thin. He was usually a patient boy even in the worst of situation but this was different. When he was in a Gundam, he was at an even chance in battle… the only thing he needed to do was shoot first and then he'd most likely would survive. However, in this case, this was not an even case of battle; they seemed to be able to use their powers anytime, anywhere… they would be clearly mismatched unless they learned how to fight against magical people…, which they were not.

Haji smiled knowingly, "I know exactly what he wants." He laughed his vain little laugh and said," he expects us to find them in their normal life, draw them close to us and at the moment they are least expecting, kill them."

His brother, almost immediately, reacted… his eyes showing he didn't agree with his tactics. "Haji, that is wrong and cruel." He mumbled, his eyes giving a mean look to his younger sibling.

"There's nothing about this job that isn't cruel." The handsome caramel skinned boy said to his older brother.

"Looks like we're going my Haj-man's plan, huh?" Duo announced while tugging Trowa's arm whom walked away without a word.

"Your plane is here and all your stuff is already packed… I had some people to do it while you were here."

Everybody began filing out except Heero and Quatre. Quatre waited for everybody to leave and then noticed Heero about to go and tugged onto his arm so that he could talk to him.

"I don't feel right about this mission," Quatre whispered. Heero nodded in response but made no note to respond.

Everybody knew how Heero felt about this. He didn't like Mr. Furtivo and hated Haji. Whether it was out of good judgments, let someone else choose. Most people could understand why he wasn't fond of the two but none could figure why he didn't like Ken very much.

He was never sure what to think of the older brother; he was somewhat playful in real life but then quiet and never showed his true self to anyone. He was always around Duo and laughed at everyone that the braided bishounen said. Sometimes, he thought Ken was gay but then he still wasn't sure. There were very few things that he knew about the green-eyed boy besides that he was a year older than he, a talented musician, and came from a wealthy family. He didn't understand why he'd join this type of job unless there was something more that no one knew about other than he and his brother who was in truth his cousin.

He seemed kind, though… too kind.

Haji was a completely story. He knew what to think of him even if no one agreed with him. He was a young boy who had a hidden agenda. Furthermore, he spoke in French too much and say things so that no one could understand but his so-called brother. People never looked him in the eyes and really saw the truth about him. Heero knew better than to judge people by appearance. If he did, he would think Haji was the greatest person that ever hit the earth. He was truly beautiful in appearance and anyone who said otherwise would be lying. Then again, before the devil became Satan the Devil… he was considered the most beautiful angel of them all.

He believed that like the Devil who acts like an angel of light to get people to follow him without knowledge of it… Haji pretended to be good person for others to do the same thing.

Heero walked onto the plane, noticing the sitting arrangements and took note to where everyone was sitting. Ken and Duo were laughing about something in the back of the plane... what they were laughing at, he didn't care. Quatre had found a seat next to Trowa and Wufei was alone, apparently wanting no company.

Haji smiled, "Hiiro, won't you sit over here." He said, his voice sounding truly kind. There was no other seat so Heero did as asked.

**Author's Notes: The Important things to read **

**1 **_Furtivo… Russian meaning: sneaky_

**2 **_donnez un fusil à un garçon et il joue avec cela comme c'est un jouet. "_ **means: **_give a boy a gun and he plays with it like it's a toy." In French _

**Personalities: **

_Every personality is based off the Japanese version of the show. I will not go off of misconceptions of what people put the characters as on their fan-fictions. _

****

**_Such as Heero's coldness:_**Fan interpretation often represents Heero as being emotionless. This belief is quickly disproved, as in the early episodes; he displays a wide range of emotions including joy, surprise, and anger. This interpretation seems to be derived from Heero's philosophy of not letting emotional attachments affect his combat judgment. Heero's mentor, Doctor J, even implies that Heero is quite emotional, and even kind-hearted. Some fans feel that it is further reinforced by the English dub, stating that Heero's voice actor Mark Hildreth did not emote well, with his original Japanese actor Hikaru Midorikawa apparently proving a more subtly powerful performance.

****

**_Wufei's hatred of women: _**Contrary to common thought, he does not seem to look down on women in general, being amiable to many women on many occasions, including Sally Po, Lady Une, and in the Japanese version, his colony master (voiced by a man in the English version.) He does, however, look down on women who conduct themselves like women on the battlefield, such as Noin's apparent compassion for him due to his young age.

****

**More Author's Notes: the Not-SO Important Notes: **

_Okay, this is my second chapter. I know it doesn't have very much Sailor moon parts at all in this chapter. The next chapter will have to do more with both shows. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Give honest reviews please. _

_Please enjoy the rest of the story. _

****

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the shows featured in this fic. I do, however, own the OCs Ken and Haji. _


End file.
